


What's best for you

by Newagenewbarricade



Series: All's Fairgame in Love and War [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Jealous!Ironwood, M/M, Past Addiction, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sex Addiction, typical levels of "ironwood is an ass" as you'd expect from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: "Let me be plain, specialist, I’ve known both of you a lot longer than you have known each other. I don’t think this is an advisable course of action. Qrow is a brilliant fighter that is true, but he is also sardonic, pessimistic, self-destructive, and remarkably obstinate. In short, I don’t think he’s a good influence, no matter how much we may need him and his skillset at the moment.”“Permission to speak plainly?”“Technically you’re already off duty for the day, go ahead.”“Are you actually concerned? Because right now it seems more like you’re just jealous.”“That’s ridiculous, Qrow is hardly a catch by any standard.”Clover tells Ironwood his plans for his night off and they have a... heated discussion about it
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: All's Fairgame in Love and War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777015
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. The Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a lil 3 chapter thing, the second chapter is gonna be the actual Talk Clover and Ironwood had and the third one is gonna be a surprise :3

With the kids mostly preparing for their night off Qrow found himself wandering the various Atlas hallways without a purpose. Further ahead he saw Clover storming out of Ironwood’s office. Clover was grimacing as he leaned on the wall opposite the door he’d just left. Qrow felt a bubble of worry in his chest, this was _very_ unusual for his favorite Atlesian. _Since when did he call him that?_ Qrow shook his head, he would have to deal with that later, right now he had a friend to talk to,

“What’s with the sour face, soldier boy? Isn’t that usually _my_ thing?” Qrow asked with a teasing levity.

“Oh, Qrow! Sorry I uh, I didn’t see you there.” Clover pursed his lips, “Just had a word with the General.” He sighed, “It’s, it’s stupid, forget I even mentioned anything.”

“Talk to me Lucky Charm, what’s up?” Qrow sat beside his friend.

“It was a typical meeting with the general until he asked if I had any plans for my day off…” He glanced at Qrow, “I said we were planning on seeing a movie and he just got very, weird.”

Qrow bit his lip, what the hell did Jimmy tell him?

“He wasn’t happy that I’ve been spending time with you off-duty, he said you were... Well, it doesn’t matter what he said. I told him he has no business in telling me who I can and can’t spend my personal time with. He...took a bit of offense to that and I _might_ have said some, regrettable things.” Clover looked embarrassed,

Qrow looked around the hallway, while they were alone for the time being this didn’t seem like a discussion to have in the same hall as Ironwood’s office,

“Wanna head to my room? I have that tea you like.” He offered.

“Yeah, that sounds really nice right about now.”

Qrow stood up and held out a hand for Clover, who accepted it gladly as he helped him to his feet. Qrow couldn’t help but notice how soft Clover’s hand was despite the work he did. He also noticed how Clover didn’t let go of him once they were both standing. Qrow thanked his lucky stars...Okay, they were probably _Clover’s_ lucky stars but either way, he was thanking them as he and Clover walked silently back to his room hand in hand.

When the two of them entered Qrow’s quarters Qrow immediately went to put on a kettle. To say his room had a _kitchen_ was a bit of a stretch, but there was a counter and an outlet so it fulfilled Qrow’s needs well enough. He’d taken the liberty of picking up some honey on his last snack run. If pressed it definitely _wasn’t_ because he noticed his partner seemed to like a bit of it in his tea, that was just a lucky coincidence….Yeah, Yang hadn’t believed him either.

Clover settled onto Qrow’s couch. Rolling his shoulders as the man _finally_ seemed to allow himself to relax. His gaze lingered on Qrow, who currently had his back to him,

“Need any help in there, Birdie?” He asked.

“Nah, I’m good. Tea’s just about ready anyway.” He said with a slight hand wave. There was a soft clanking as Qrow stirred the honey into Clover’s mug. He tapped the spoon on the lip of the mug twice and placed it in the sink. As he grabbed the two mugs he joined Clover on the couch,

“Dare I ask what Jimmy said about me?” He asked as he handed Clover the mug, their fingers grazing momentarily. Clover sighed as he took a small sip of his tea, eyes lighting up as he realized Qrow knew _exactly_ how he liked it,

“Said you were a bad influence, talking like I’m a dumb teenager and not a grown-ass man.” He scowled, “I think _he_ thinks you’re gonna make me relapse.”

“Jimmy _knows_ I’m sober now. Hell, I told him myself!” He blinked as he processed the rest of Clover’s statement, “Wait, you’re an addict?”

“Yeah, sex and gambling. I reminded the general of _your_ sobriety and he doesn’t think it’s going to last, just like he was with me...Either way, I get he’s worried or whatever but that’s _not_ his decision to make. I like you, I enjoy spending time with you and I intend to _keep_ spending time with you for as long as you’re amenable to it.”

“I’m more than amenable to it,” Qrow said with a shy smile.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” Clover patted Qrow’s knee.

“So, you still want to see a movie tonight?” Qrow titled his head.

“How about we watch one here? If you don’t mind that is.”

Qrow sat down beside Clover, “A cozy night in? Haven’t had one of those in a long time, sounds perfect.”

Clover laid his arm on the back of the sofa, not _quite_ touching Qrow but not exactly avoiding him either,

“So, what’re you in the mood for?”

“You.” Qrow made a, unique noise when he realized what he’d said, “I meant! I meant whatever _you_ want.” 

Clover chuckled, pulling Qrow into his side, “No worries Qrow, how about something light? Feel like we’ve got enough doom and gloom on the job.”

“Yeah, you could say that again.” Qrow pulled out his scroll, “I was thinking of getting takeout from that Mistrali place, that work for you?”

“Sounds great, you start the order while I pick a movie.”

About fifteen minutes into the movie Qrow’s scroll went off, he paused the movie and went to get the takeout,

“I could go-” Clover went to get off the couch but Qrow pressed a hand to his chest,

“Nope, you stay right here lucky charm.” Qrow smirked, “Try not to miss me too much.”

Lucky for Clover instead of missing Qrow he just replayed that little quip in his mind until the aforementioned huntsman returned. Qrow returned fairly promptly placing the food on the coffee table. He nestled into Clover’s side as he started digging into his food.

“Hold still, you got a little something.” Clover brushed his thumb along Qrow’s lower lip. Qrow managed to avoid gasping, as he was fairly sure there would be no recovering if he just _inhaled_ Clover’s thumb in the middle of their night off. Qrow was a grown man, he could contain his whimper even if a hot man did just touch his lips. The man was wiping _barbeque sauce_ off his face; it had no right to feel that damn romantic!

“You okay Qrow?”

“I’m- I’m fine.” Qrow felt his cheeks burning up.

Clover eyed him, “Oh I’ve noticed.”

“You have now have you?”

Clover nodded.

“Well,” He leaned forward, resting his hands on Clover’s chest, “I’m right here pretty boy.”

Clover’s breath hitched as he cupped Qrow’s face. He went to kiss him but was cut off when both of their scrolls went off,

“Shit there was an attack.” Clover sat up, headbutting Qrow in the process, “Fuck! Qrow someone attacked Robyn’s victory party, three or four dead.”

“What? We need to get down there, _now_.” 

The movie would have to wait, they had places to be.


	2. Obstinate subordinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover's meeting with Ironwood aka the reason he was so sour in the first place!

With the official part of their meeting having concluded Ironwood placed his elbow on his desk, and rested his chin on his hand,

“Clover, do you have any plans for your night off?” He asked.

Clover smiled, relaxing his posture, “Actually, I do! Qrow and I are going to see a movie, maybe grab some dinner afterward, I’m looking forward to it.” He practically beamed.

“Branwen? I was, unaware you two were spending time together off duty.” Ironwood sat up a bit straighter keeping as much trained neutrality in his voice as he could but he couldn’t _quite_ keep the surprise out of his eyes.

“We’ve built up quite a rapport over these past few months, he’s really opening up to me. It’s nice to have someone outside the military to confide in.” Clover said. He hadn’t had more than a passing conversation with anyone outside the military in over a decade. Qrow’s friendship truly was a breath of fresh air,

“Do you find yourself needing to,  _ confide _ in him often then?” Ironwood raised an eyebrow at Clover.

Clover’s smile faltered, he recognized that tone, “General, is something bothering you? It  _ was  _ you who recommended I work with Qrow in the first place, even before I knew about his semblance.”

“Let me be plain, specialist, I’ve known both of you a lot longer than you have known each other. I don’t think this is an advisable course of action. Qrow is a brilliant fighter that is true, but he is also sardonic, pessimistic, self-destructive, and  _ remarkably _ obstinate. In short, I don’t think he’s a good influence, no matter how much we may need him and his skillset at the moment.”

“You said Qrow was one of the best huntsmen you’ve ever had the  _ privilege  _ to work with if you truly think he’s such a bad influence, why welcome him and his students?”

“As I just said Ebi, we need him, and my personal relationship with the man doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t exactly fit into our way of doing things.”

“He fits in well enough with me,” Clover said.

“I’m sure he does.” Ironwood murmured.

“What did you just say, General?” Clover blinked rapidly, there was no way Ironwood said what he  _ thought  _ he just said.

“Nothing, specialist.” Oh, guess he did in fact, just say what Clover thought he did.

“I think I’m beginning to see why Qrow is so  _ obstinate  _ now.”

“That kind of thinking is  _ exactly  _ why I don’t want you around him.”

Clover narrowed his eyes, “Are you  _ scared  _ of Qrow and I being friends?”

Ironwood stood up, “I’m not  _ scared  _ of anything, I just worry what being around him will do to your priorities.”

“Am I not allowed to have a life outside the military anymore? Should I tell Plez to pack up their things and leave? Do you want me to disown my daughter too? I thought you knew that no matter what, my duty to Atlas will always come first. I have  _ never  _ disobeyed you. Being with Qrow isn’t going to change that.” Clover grimaced.

“That’s good to hear.”

Clover closed his eyes and took a breath before he spoke again,

“Permission to speak plainly?”

“Technically you’re already off duty for the day, go ahead.” Ironwood motioned.

“Are you  _ actually  _ concerned? Because right now it seems more like you’re just jealous.” Clover crossed his arms.

Ironwood guffawed at the implication,

“That’s ridiculous, Qrow is hardly a _ catch _ by any standard.”

“I never said this was a _romantic_ outing General, but it is interesting to note that’s what _you_ assumed.” Clover furrowed his brows, Ironwood knew how far Clover had come since they’d first met. He didn’t appreciate his boss and supposed long time friend’s insinuations.

“I don’t think this is a wise course of action, Ebi.”

“Why not?”

“I think he’s a threat to your sobriety,” Ironwood said plainly.

“With all due respect General Ironwood, you are not my sponsor, nor are you my therapist, if I think  _ anything  _ or  _ anyone  _ is a potential threat to my sobriety I will talk to one of  _ them  _ about it. My personal life is, frankly speaking, none of your business.”

“Fine ignore my advice but don’t you  _ dare _ come complaining to me when you’ve thrown five years away on some belligerent drunk.”

“You know what? Fuck you, James.” Clover turned on his heel.

The general scoffed, not looking up from his paperwork, “No thanks, I know where you’ve been.”

Clover slammed the door as he left so he couldn’t turn around and do something he’d  _ really  _ regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a bit shorter than the last one but eh, it is what it is

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr I'm alinnsurana if u wanna chat!


End file.
